


Emergency

by seimaisin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous high school AU ficlet written for anothersadsong for 2010 fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



“How did we get here, anyway?”

Gerard rubbed a hand across his eyes and looked sideways at Patrick. “Pete's a moron and my brother's an enabler?”

“It was a rhetorical question, but thanks.”

Gerard chuckled softly and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes, which allowed Patrick to look at him without feeling like a creep. Which he was. A creep, that is. Sorta. Where Gerard was concerned.

Patrick didn't hold any illusions. Gerard was a college student – art school, studying color and comics and all sorts of other awesome stuff – while Patrick was just a junior. A short, slightly chubby redheaded teenager who didn't really have any connection to Gerard other than being friends with his younger brother. But somehow, in the year he'd been at college, Gerard had gone and gotten all thin and artsy looking, and Patrick … okay, Patrick just liked to look, okay? Nothing wrong with that.

He'd rather not be doing his looking in the lobby of the emergency room. But that's the kind of thing that happened when Pete was involved.

“The roof of the library, huh?”

Patrick looked away before Gerard opened his eyes. “Yeah. When I got there, Pete was demonstrating his ability to jump from the roof to the giant tree next to the building.”

“And Mikey decided to follow him?”

“I think Mikey was trying to keep him from killing himself, actually.”

“At least he's that smart, I guess.”

They fell silent again. Patrick tapped his foot against the metal chair leg and stared at the nurses station. Somewhere back behind the bustling desk, Mikey was getting a sprained knee – god, Patrick hoped it was just a sprain – wrapped up, and Pete was probably babbling enough to make the nurses want to sedate him. “You didn't call your parents, did you?” Patrick asked.

Gerard shrugged. “He's eighteen now. Don't have to.”

“Why did you come?” Patrick asked, curious. “It's a long drive.”

“He's my brother.” Gerard poked Patrick's leg. “Why did you?”

“I don't know. Thought they needed someone here, I guess.”

“Are you and Wentz ...” Gerard hesitated. “You know.”

“What?” Patrick blinked. “Oh, no, no, not me and Pete. He's just my best friend. That's it.”

“Oh. Okay. I just thought ...”

“No. I'm pretty sure he and Mikey ...”

Gerard winced. “Don't say it. I don't need to know.”

“Yeah, me either. But I've had to hear them a couple of times. It's not pleasant.”

Gerard just groaned. They fell silent again, listening to the muted sounds of the late-night hospital lobby. After a few minutes, Patrick stole a look at Gerard again. To his surprise, Gerard was looking at him. “What?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing.” Gerard gave him a half smile and looked away. “Hey, you remember Mikey's birthday party last year?”

“What? You mean the one at the pizza place?”

“Yeah. You sang that song. Was it something you wrote?”

Patrick thought for a moment. “Oh, right, I remember. Yeah, I wrote a song for the music class Mikey and I were in last year. He liked it, I guess, so he asked me to sing it.”

“It was really good. You have a great voice.”

“I'm surprised you remember. It was a long time ago.”

“I remember.”

Gerard was looking at him again. Patrick felt a blush creep across his face. “Oh. Well. Thanks.”

Pete chose that moment to rush out into the lobby. “Hey, Gerard! You made it!”

“Of course I did, douchebag.” But Gerard was smiling, just a little. “How is he?”

“Doped up on pain meds. Waiting for a stupid doctor to come in and tell him he's fine. Hey, do you guys have anything to drink?”

Patrick and Gerard looked at each other. “No...” Patrick said.

“Can you go buy something in a vending machine? Mikey's thirsty, and I don't have any cash.”

“I don't either,” Patrick said.”

“I have a couple bucks,” Gerard said. “Wait here.”

Gerard got up and walked away. Pete looked at Patrick and wiggled his eyebrows. “What?” Patrick said.

“See? I got you quality time with the man of your dreams.”

Patrick hit Pete in the arm. Hard. “Fuck off.”

“Have you just been sitting out here and staring at him? You're such a loser.”

“Seriously, fuck off. I'm going to kill you.”

“Stop being a dork and tell him you have a crush on him.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because ...” Patrick sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. “Just because. Shut up.”

“You have a thing for Gerard. Big deal. You're never going to get anywhere if you don't say something.”

“He doesn't like me like that.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do, okay?” Patrick scowled. “I'm not like you. People don't just … you know, like me.” It was true. It wasn't like Patrick hadn't had a couple of boyfriends – and a girlfriend, too – but none of them had been anyone he'd been really, super into. Pete had people making googly eyes at him all the time. He was just that kind of person. Patrick wasn't.

“You're kind of an idiot.”

“Pot, kettle, black.”

“But at least I get laid every once in a while.” Pete reached out and pushed the brim of Patrick's cap down his forehead. “Just ask Gerard out. Or something. Stop being pathetic.”

Patrick looked around quickly. “Shhhhh. He's going to be back any second.”

“Whatever. Loser.”

“Jackass.”

“You love me.”

“For some unknown reason, apparently.”

A minute later, Gerard appeared from around the corner. He shoved a Coke into Pete's hand. “Go. And bring my brother back out here in one piece.”

“One bruised piece, but he is still in one piece.” Pete saluted Gerard with the Coke can and disappeared back into the examining area.

Patrick's face felt like it was on fire. Fucking Pete. When Gerard sat back down, Patrick couldn't bring himself to look at him. He figured his idiocy was written all over his face. A moment later, he felt something wet against his jeans. He looked over to see another can of Coke in Gerard's hand. “Oh.” Patrick took it. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You'll have to share, though, because I only had enough for two.”

Patrick opened the can and took a deep swig. When he handed it back to Gerard, Gerard's fingers wrapped around his for a brief moment. Patrick was pretty sure that if his face got any hotter, he would actually combust. “Pete is such an asshole,” he muttered, looking down at his feet.

He heard Gerard chuckle. “Sometimes.”

“All the time.”

They didn't speak again. Pete and Mikey appeared about ten minutes later, Mikey in a wheelchair. “I can walk,” Mikey said to Gerard, indicating the crutches laying across his lap.

“But why would you,” Pete asked, “when you can have awesome wheels like this?”

“How are you going to explain the crutches to Mom?” Gerard asked.

Mikey shrugged. “I don't know. I'll figure it out.”

Pete winked at Patrick as he wheeled Mikey past them. Patrick flipped him off.

They all walked to the parking lot, Gerard and Patrick several steps behind Pete and Mikey. “You have a ride home?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah, I drove them here, my car's over there.” Patrick pointed to the far corner of the lot.

“Oh, okay.”

They turned and watched as Pete attempted to maneuver Mikey from the chair to the front seat of the car. Patrick could hear something banging against the car – he only hoped it wasn't any of Mikey's uninjured limbs. Suddenly, Gerard poked Patrick in the shoulder. “What?” Patrick asked.

Gerard just looked at him, a small smile on his face. Patrick tried not to squirm under his gaze. Finally, Gerard's smile widened. And … was he blushing? It was dark, Patrick couldn't really tell, but he thought Gerard might be blushing. Why was he blushing? “Hey, Patrick?”

“What?”

Gerard paused. “You know ...” He shrugged. “The vending machine's just around the corner from the lobby.”

“Huh?”

“It's only a few steps away from where we were sitting. I … well, I heard you talking to Pete.”

If there was a kind, understanding God in heaven, he would have opened up a hole in the pavement for Patrick to drop into at that moment. “Oh.” Patrick looked down at his feet and stepped backwards. “Uh. I'm sorry.”

“Jesus.”

Patrick blacked out and hallucinated. He was sure of it. There was no other explanation for Gerard's hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up. Gerard didn't give him a chance to say anything. He just leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Patrick's mouth.

Somewhere in the distance, Pete and Mikey hooted. Patrick barely heard them. He stared blankly at Gerard. “What the hell?”

“You're cute. Call me. Or something.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.” This time, Gerard was the one who looked at his feet. “God, you're, like, sixteen.”

“Seventeen,” Patrick blurted. Gerard looked up. “I'm seventeen now.”

“Oh. Awesome.” Gerard grinned. “Totally legal, then.”

Patrick blushed again, but he felt himself grin. “Fuck off.” He took a deep breath and tugged on Gerard's ratty t-shirt. Before he could second guess himself, he kissed Gerard. They both lingered a moment longer this time. Gerard smelled like paint and cigarettes, and his eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks when his eyes fluttered closed. Patrick felt like turning a fucking cartwheel.

When they separated, Gerard stepped away. His smile seemed to light up the whole dark parking lot, or at least it looked like it to Patrick. “Seriously. Call me. I should probably go drive Dumb and Dumber home.”

“Okay. I will. Call you, I mean.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

Patrick couldn't help touching his lips as he drove away. Pete was never going to let him hear the end of this. But, really, Patrick couldn't bring himself to care that much.


End file.
